


Не в этот раз...

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: - Приготовься встретиться с Силой, - торжествующе пророкотал уверенный в своей победе ситх.- Не в этот раз, Энакин, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван.Альтернативный конец IV эпизода!





	Не в этот раз...

**Author's Note:**

> Арты, вдохновившие меня... :)  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c7003/v7003224/39565/u0JnxqLREUw.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c7003/v7003288/3c4fa/lFrNVidNo3A.jpg

\- Мастерство не покинуло тебя, - усмехнулся Дарт Вейдер, с легкостью отбивая очередной выпад своего бывшего учителя Оби-Вана Кеноби. - Но силы уже не те...

Спустя девятнадцать лет судьба снова свела их. На этот раз это произошло на борту самого смертоносного супер-оружия Империи, бронированной космической станции «Звезда смерти». Старый джедай был вынужден отчасти согласиться с ситхом, бывшим когда-то рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером. Его учеником... другом... братом... Действительно, последние годы тренировался он нечасто, но...

«Рано ты списываешь меня со счетов, мой бывший юный падаван», - усмехнулся Кеноби. - «Тебя ждёт большой сюрприз».

Джедай видел, что Хан Соло и Люк уже почти достигли опущенного трапа «Тысячелетнего сокола». Что ж, пора было убираться отсюда.

\- Приготовься встретиться с Силой, - торжествующе пророкотал уверенный в своей победе ситх.

\- Не в этот раз, Энакин, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван.

В следующую секунду произошло то, чего Вейдер точно не ожидал. Его механическая рука, сжимающая алый световой меч была отсечена голубым клинком и отлетела в сторону.

\- О, вижу, ты забыл о старом добром джедайском приеме выведения соперника из боя, - пятясь в сторону кореллианского фрахтовщика, насмешливо произнес Оби-Ван. - Надеюсь, у тебя есть запасная конечность?.. - не смог удержаться он от «шпильки» в адрес ситха.

Впрочем болтать времени не было, поскольку наблюдавшие за схваткой своего Главкома и непонятного мужика в коричневом плаще, штурмовики тут же открыли по человеку, отрубившему их командующему руку, шквальный огонь из своих бластеров.

Но не тут-то было. Оказалось этого странного человека не так-то легко убить, поскольку он с легкостью отбивал выстрелы своим ярко-синим световым клинком.

Зрелище было по истине завораживающим, и Хан Соло и Люк Скайуокер, которые уже почти добрались до трапа их корабля, стояли с открытыми ртами, не в силах отвести свой взгляд от кружащегося вихря, в который превратился старый татуинский отшельник.

Однако оказалось, что это не самое поразительное на сегодня зрелище...

Уже почти достигнув «Сокола», до которого оставалось всего несколько шагов, джедай вдруг остановился, быстро деактивировал свой меч и бросил его на пол, а затем резко развернулся в сторону всё пребывающих новых отрядов штурмовиков. Он раскинул руки в стороны и в следующую секунду бластеры, валяющиеся тут же на полу рядом со своими убитыми хозяевами, взмыли в воздух и... начали стрелять.

Это было настолько невероятно и удивительно, что Хан и Люк так и застыли на месте, глядя на эту ошеломляющую картину. Первым пришел в себя Соло.

\- Люк, нам надо на корабль, - слегка потряс он Скайуокера за плечо.

\- Да, - с трудом отведя взгляд от Кеноби, проговорил юноша. - Беги на корабль, Хан, и врубай двигатели...

Спорить контрабандист не стал. Чуи, принцесса Лея и дроиды были уже на корабле, а за этих двоих, судя по всему, волноваться не надо было.

Но вот Оби-Ван опустил руки. Висящие в воздухе стреляющие бластеры «замолчали», и все, как один, свалились на пол. Джедай быстро подхватил свой меч и, прежде чем броситься к фрахтовщику, взглянул последний раз на маячившую за спинами штурмовиков черную фигуру Дарта Вейдера. Выражение его лица джедай видеть не мог, зато прекрасно чувствовал в Силе злобу и ненависть своего бывшего ученика к нему.

А между тем двигатели «Тысячелетнего сокола» взревели и фрахтовщик уже взял разгон, чтобы наконец-то вырваться из чрева этой смертоносной станции, уничтожившей не так давно прекрасную планету Альдераан.

Трап фрахтовщика уже наполовину поднялся, когда стоящий на нём Люк протянул руку, чтобы помочь совершившему невероятный прыжок Кеноби, и уже спустя несколько секунд корабль вырвался в открытый космос...

*****

После того, как они отбились от преследовавших их имперских истребителей и ушли в гиперпространство, взяв курс на Явин IV, Люк присоединился к Бену в кают-компании «Сокола». Юноша сел рядом с джедаем и восхищенно посмотрел на него.

\- Я хочу научиться тому, что я видел сегодня, - произнес он. - И многому другому. Я хочу стать джедаем, Бен. Таким, как ты... Таким, как мой отец. Ты научишь меня?

\- Научу, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - Вот только...

\- Что?

\- Я должен кое в чём признаться тебе, Люк, - уже серьёзно продолжил джедай. - Я... я был не совсем искренен с тобой и умолчал о некоторых... некоторых моментах. Это касается твоего отца...

\- Моего отца?..

\- Да, Люк... Давай так... - после недолгого молчания вновь заговорил он. - Я тебе всё расскажу, а ты уж сам решай, что тебе делать с этой правдой, и как тебе относиться к своему отцу и... и ко мне. Тебе по большому счету придется решить, захочешь ли ты вообще обучаться у меня...

\- Я внимательно слушаю тебя, Бен, - глядя мужчине прямо в глаза, твердо произнес Люк Скайуокер...

*****

\- Вот и весь мой рассказ, Люк. Теперь ты знаешь всё, и я жду твоего решения, - сказав это, Бен Кеноби оставил Люка одного.

Сказать, что молодой человек был ошеломлен, это ничего не сказать. Не каждый день узнаешь, что твой родной отец — самый страшный человек в Галактике и тот, на руках которого кровь сотен тысяч, а может быть миллионов, живых существ. Думая об этом, он поймал себя на мысли, что совсем не осуждает Бена за то что он сделал. Люк вспомнил свои чувства, когда увидел на пороге их фермы два обгорелых трупа своих дяди и тёти. Отомстить Империи за убийство его семьи! Вот что он возжелал тогда всем сердцем. Так что он очень хорошо понимал Бена, у которого его биологический отец уничтожил семью, не постеснявшись и маленьких детей зарезать световым мечом. Люк знал, чувствовал, что всё это — чистая правда, что Бен не лжет ему, и он безоговорочно поверил старому джедаю.

А ещё юный татуинец не мог не думать о последних словах его матери, которые она произнесла перед смертью (об этом Бен также поведал ему). Трудно было поверить в то, что в том, кем стал Энакин Скайуокер, ещё есть добро, но... чем хатт не шутит, а вдруг она была права...

Люк тряхнул головой... В настоящий момент его охватили очень противоречивые чувства. Но лишь в одном он был твердо уверен. Если им удастся уничтожить «Звезду смерти» и они при этом не погибнут, он должен быть готов ко всему. Он должен знать и уметь всё, что должны знать и уметь джедаи, и единственный человек, который может научить его этому — это Бен... Оби-Ван Кеноби, герой Войн клонов и Магистр уничтоженного ситхами Ордена джедаев.

Люк поднялся с диванчика и отправился в небольшую каюту, которую занимал Кеноби.

\- Прежде всего я хочу поблагодарить тебя, Бен, за то, что ты рассказал мне правду о моем отце... - заявил он. - Я принял окончательное решение. Я хочу стать твоим полноценным учеником. Научи меня джедайскому мастерству... Я не знаю, встречусь ли я когда-нибудь со своим отцом, и уж тем более я не знаю, осталось ли в нём добро... - невесело усмехнулся он, - но я хочу быть готовым к любому повороту судьбы.

В ответ Оби-Ван согласно кивнул и улыбнулся...


End file.
